


Commander, Captain, Convict

by brightephemera



Series: Knights of the Waking Alliance Chronicles [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Havoc Squad - Freeform, Republic Army, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Elara Dorne pleads with Jace Malcom for the reinstatement of the disgraced Major Fade, who had gone AWOL to seek revenge on the Outlander.





	Commander, Captain, Convict

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs after KotWA chapter 44: http://www.swtorshenanigans.net/wordpresst/download/knights-of-the-waking-alliance-pdf/ in which Fade sets a trap for the Outlander but fails to convince the rest of Havoc to help her kill.

“Captain Dorne, I’m sorry.”

“Your predecessor threw her into command once and she worked wonders. She can again, if given the chance.”

“Dorne, Major Fade went AWOL. She stole Republic supplies, commandeered a Republic ship, and started haring around the galaxy chasing a Sith who frankly would require a Jedi-headed army to stop. She tried to do it alone. She failed. She’s only alive today because the Outlander is less vindictive than she is.”

“I’m fully aware of the Outlander’s actions, sir. I don’t suggest we go after her life again, and I believe I can persuade Major Fade to turn her attention back to the Republic’s goals.”

“I’m fully aware of Fade’s reasons for listening to you.” Elara stiffened, seriously considering panic, but Supreme Commander Jace Malcom didn’t elaborate on that. “But she has successfully alienated every single member of Havoc Squad, including the droid programmed specifically to support Republic initiatives.”

Because Sergeant Yuun had been disaffected enough to reprogram M1-4X into Ruth Niral’s service. Elara had been over the scene a hundred times in her head and…honestly, didn’t blame the Gand who had resigned to follow someone else’s star. Between the Outlander and Fade, the Outlander probably came off as a much superior commander. Yuun thought so.

Jorgan thought so.

M1-4X, post-adjustment, thought so.

But _someone_ had to keep the Republic running.

“Major Fade was seeking revenge for her brother’s death,” said Elara. “Yes, it drove her past the rest of our tolerances. But she can be more. I beg you to consider accepting her back into the fold.”

“I’m sorry for what she became. Maybe if we hadn’t pushed her that hard she wouldn’t have snapped in that direction. But sorry doesn’t make her fit for duty.”

“She’s had her showdown. She can come back to us now.” If only. She would be mellower this time. They could start anew.

“There are standards, Dorne. There are procedures, and I expect you of all people to know that. The best I can offer Fade is a court-martial.”

Elara perked up. “I’m prepared for that eventuality, sir.”

“If you convince the tribunal, she may be reinstated.”

“Then give her that chance. Commander, she needs a purpose and if that purpose remains revenge she’s going to destroy herself.”

“That’s not the strongest argument for handing her responsibility again.” 

“She was Havoc. She could be again. That’s all the chance I ask.”

Malcom eyed her warily. “I’ll send coordinates. Make sure she’s there. And have your legal defense in order.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Malcom cut the air with a flat hand. “Don’t thank me until she gets here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt bad that Havoc gets so completely dismantled. By the time Iokath rolls around, every member of Havoc Squad is in the Alliance or on the wayside. It must've been nerve-wracking for Elara, even during her dead-end assignment, to see that happen.


End file.
